Love can't break fire
by Sorrynotpostinghereanymore
Summary: Audrey's life is going great, wonderful friends, and a charming boyfriend. But all that disappears when fire starts to take over her life. This is a sequel to Fire and sais! RaphXOC, again.
1. Dangerous dreams

_I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I looked to the right, to the left, up, and down but still saw nothing. I screamed for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. I wanted to cry but no tears fell on my face._

 _Suddenly, a small glow of light came from the darkness. My eyes grew wide, I wanted, no, needed to touch it. I wanted to feel the hot glow of a flame on my finger tips. I was so close... so close..._

I opened my eyes suddenly and looked around, unsure of what was going on. Than, I realized what was going on.

 _A dream, it was just a dream._ I thought to myself in shock. I looked to my left and looked up at Raph, who was still sound asleep. The others and I had a movie marethon last night, and we all fell asleep in front of the TV. Raph and I fell asleep leaning against each other, with his arm around me.

I chuckled. _I still can't belive that we're together, or that April and Donnie were the only ones who figured it out. I mean, I thought it was kind of obvious._

It had been a week since we got together, and since the Kraang had captured me. Over the next week I had started training with the turtles and April. Also, my mother finally found out about the turtles.

 _The look on her face when she found out was priceless! But she understood everything completly (mainly because I'm an alien), and hasn't told a soul._ I thought, glad I didn't have to make exusies about where I was anymore. All I had to do was tell what we were doing, if I wanted to stay the night, and if I was going on patrol with them, which I understood.

So, other than that, everything was normal. Well, as normal as being friends (and even dating) giant turtles goes.

I looked over at Leo as he yawned and sat up. I slowly got up, trying not to disturb Raph. Leo looked back at me.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" he whispered. I shook my head 'no.' He smiled and nodded. Carefully climbing over everyone, Leo and I silently went into the kitchen.

"That was stressful." I pointed out when we got into the kitchen.

"You could say that again. What would you like for breakfest?"

"Just eggs, please." I said. Leo smiled and nodded. After a few minutes in silence as Leo prepaired our breakfest, Raph and Mikey walked in the kitchen.

"Sup, dudes!" Mikey said with a big dorky smile.

"Good morning guys." I said. Leo just said 'hi' without looking up from his cooking. To which Raph grunted.

OoOoO

"See ya guys." I said as April and I were walking out of the lair.

"Where are you teo going?" Donnie asked before we could leave.

"We're going to have some girl time." April said.

"Cool! Can I come?" Mikey asked.

"Umm, well, no. That's why it's called **girl** time, Mikey." I said nervously.

"Oh, ok." he said, pouting a little, and with that said, April and I walked to the surface.

OoOoO

"He did what?" April asked.

"He gave me dead flowers!" I said, while April and I laughed at our butts off.

"Ooo, sounds romantic!" she joked.

"Oh you have no idea." I impilled, rolling my eyes. April and I were at my apartment, on the couch, eating some pasta. 'You can't have pizza all the time.' April had told me. To which I laughed.

"So, who do think would make a good match for you, April" I teased.

"Hmm, couldn't be Mikey." she said in thought.

"What about Leo, he's a nice guy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but no thanks." April paused, "Probably Donnie, he is the turtle I'm closest to."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Casey can be good and nice, but also annoying and stupid." April said.

"Amen to that."

"Raph though, I honestly never thought about him like that, I mean, he doesn't open up to people easily, or quickly." April winked, "I suppose you're pretty lucky."

"Any girl who has a guy like that gives her dead flowers is lucky." I said, which made us just laugh even more.

"A to the men." April said. It was weird, being friends with her. At my old school, I wouldn't consider Ness, Heather, and Ember my friends now, because all we did was get under each others skin. The last time I had a true friend, was probably back when I lived on my old planet, and even then I didn't have a lot of friends. So having a friend like April is just mind blowing to me. I'm just glad that we have so much trust between us that really nothing can break our friendship... right?

OoOoO

 _I was in the darkness again. No tears, and no voice. Just like last time. I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. That's when the light appeared again, only bigger and glowing much more. I reach out, then stopped._

 _What am I doing!? This is just a dream! Than I looked up at the flame, and I forgot where I was, that this was a dream._

 _No. It's not a dream, it's just as real as me, and I must have it. I reached to the flame and I touched it and held it i my hand._

 _It... it's beautiful. It was weird, I didn't need anything, nothing but the fire on my fingertips._

I gasped as I opened my eyes.

"Sleep well, Bami?" I heard Raph's voice ask. I looked next to me. Raph was siting up and I had feel asleep with both of my arms wrapped around one of his, and my head buried in his shoulder.

"Y-yes." I said with a shaky voice.

"If you say so." Raph said, clearly not buying any of it.

"It was just a d-dream." Raph grunted and he got up and went into the kitchen.

 _It was just a dream, a dream... a dream._ No matter how many lies I told myself, I just wanted to see something burn.

 **I wanted to add more to this chapter, but it's late and I wanted to publish something. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Don't put out the fire

I don't know why or how, but this is just how I feel. I just need to feel and see fire, no matter the cost. This strange feeling never happened before, and I never heard of it happening to anyone either.

Sometimes, I can hear a small comanding voice saying, _'Burn it, burn it now!'_ in my head when I look at something, even **people.**

 _That's the part that scares me the most._ I thought while eating my breakfast. _I could ask Donnie about it, but I doubt he would know anything, and he would probably take these thoughts as some kind of threat._ I huffed. _I think I might just wait and see. I'll just tell Donnie if it gets worse._ I sighed, I probably should say something, but I **can't.** __I don't know why, but I just... **can't.**

"Hello? Earth to Audrey?" I heard a sarcastic voice ask. I instantly snapped out of my haze and looked up at a confused and angry Casey.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Duh! I asked you if you wanted to go see a movie with April and me!" Casey said, now more mad than confused.

"Umm, sure." I said blankly. Casey gestured for me to follow him, April, and him and I left for the movies.

OoOoO

I had no emotion on my face, none, but anger. The others and I were in the middle of a Kraang fight. The Kraang developed a **fire weapon** that supposed to something... I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, mainly due to the fact that they kept using the word fire. So, obviosly I wasn't very happy. It didn't help that the **whole place was on fire!** I hated every single thing that was happening at that moment.

Once the Kraang were defeated, Leo iddn't hesitate and started to put out the fire.

Before I could stop myself I screamed at him on the top my lungs, "NO!"

Leo stopped and everyone looked at me in shock. For some reason, instead of getting embaressed or saying 'sorry,' I was wearing a look of anger on my face. My hands were gripped in fists and fire burned hot from them.

"Wh-what do you mean 'no!?" Leo asked, clearly not happy.

I walked up him and yelled, "DO NOT PUT OUT THAT FIRE!"

Now Leo was white with fear. I raised my hand to strike and... everything turned black.

OoOoO

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light hovering over me. Once my eyes got clearer I noticed it was a lamp hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and relized that I was in Donnie's lab. I tried to get up but I noticed that my arms and legs were tied to the 'medical bed' that I was on. I also saw that my hands were covered by some weird metal gloves that (yes, I checked) were fire resistant.

 _I'm going to kill Donnie for this._ I sighed. _I deserved this though. I scared everyone to death the other night._

That's when I heard foot steps coming to the lab and I froze. I saw an eye peak in. Then the door opened and Donnie walked in.

I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks for trusting me, Donnie."

"I'm sorry, Audrey. But can you blame me." Donnie said calmly. I didn't answer but my eyes stayed narrow. He sighed and went to a nearby table, grabbed some keys and started to get me out of my metal prison.

Once I was out he asked, "What happened back there?"

I took a deep breath, "Look, I think that I was just tried or something, because I honestly don't know."

Obviously not the answer he wanted, Donnie huffed, "Ok, but if think of anything, you let me know, got it?"

I nodded and got up and headed for the door.

 _Why!? Why did I lie!? Donnie's smart, if anyone is going to find out about what is actually going on, it's him._

As soon as I walked out, Mikey and Leo's eyes darted in my direction. Mikey looked terrified and Leo was practicly boiling with anger. I rolled my eyes walked to the kitchen. Only Raph was in there, which probably sounds like a good thing.

"Hey, Bami." Raph said carefully. I narrowed my eyes at his statement and didn't say anything. "So what? Are mad at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad at you!?" I snapped at him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Look, last night was a memory that's a thousand times worst for me than for all of you guys combined! I don't know why I did the thing that I did! I was probably just tired so all of you guys stop acting like I belong in some mental hospital!" I yelled.

Raph's gaze softened and his sholders fell in defeat. I rush of gulit went over me and I looked at the ground. Raph walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Bami. I should have figured last night would have been hard for you."

I felt tears forming at his soft and gentle words. I pulled away from his hug and before I even could think of doing anything else I pulled him into a hard and passtionate kiss. Raph hesitated at the sudden hardness but finally returned the kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around my lower back and the other was planted gently on my neck.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart.

"I really needed that." I said before I could stop myself, and Raph just laughed and nodded.

 _How could I put him through what I did?_ I thought to myself as I walked to the fridge. _Heck, how could I put any of them through that? Ever since I knew them, they all have been so good to me... especially Raph._ I sighed as I got out an orange. _After getting to know Raph for a while, I learned what April had told me was completly true, and that I was indeed, really lucky to have him._ _So how could I even think of throwing it all away like did last night. Maybe I really was tired. No, I know what happened, and what happened can't ever happen again, because if it did, then I would have to tell the others, and then I would have to kiss all this trust goodbye._

OoOoO

After the whole incident was done with I made a deal with the boys. I would start medatating daily, and the others had to stop giving me looks, being careful of what they say to me, and act as though it never happened. Which, they were happy to do for me. If there is one thing the boys (including Casey) loved to do, it's spoiling April and I. Like, the other day, we were eating pizza, and they were fighting about the last slice and I mentioned that I was still hungrey, and they didn't hesitate to give it to me (well, Mikey didn't).

Anyway, I actually liked metatating a lot. It really helped me with my fire issue. I still get the urge to set something on fire, but not people, and I'm having that weird dream less and less. Outside of my fire problems, it also helps calm me down and actually got me closer to Leo and Splinter. Leo and I were friends, but we were not very close. Now, since we always wake up before everyone else, we go to the dojo and metatate together. It got Slinter and I closer, because he taught how to do it and him and I have tea, and talk. I learned about him before he was mutated, about his wife and daughter which, I'm not going lie, I had to fight back the tears when he told me.

Donnie also warmed up to me because of what happened. Now, he asks me about how I'm doing, if anything is bothering me, or if there is anything he can do to help. He lets me watch him do his work and sometimes, he asks me for my help, because I'm actually smarter than I give myself credit. (At least, that's what Doinnie says.)

Raph didn't change all that much around me. I would say that he respects my space more. But still, he knows how to treat me. He's not clingy and relizes that since four of my five best friends are male, he needs to learn to not be jealous, which he does a good job of. I myself, can be clingly but I'm trying my hardest to not be clingy with him. He told me, 'I'm not clingy, so you don't be.' which I can agree to and he says I'm doing a good job giving him space, so I suppose I'm doing it right.

Mikey and Casey did not change at all. The day after the day that it happened, they acted as though it never happened. Which I kinda needed. Mikey was still his usual goofy self, and Casey was... Casey. April didn't act different which, with her and I being the only girls, is definatly a good thing.

So, everything was fine, for the moment.

 **I'm sorry this one took a while, and I'm not consistant on publishing chapters. I'm starting think of some kind of schedule so I can keep things in order! Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	3. In her mind

This was a nightmare, it had to be. It wasn't though, I was awake, I know, I checked. Shortly after I started metatating, and my relationship with the others was fixed, I started hearing... _some man._ When I heard voices telling me to burn something, they were wispering, and didn't really have any kind of reconizable or voice. Then I started hearing a man that shouted more and more if I didn't do what he demanded. Also, his demands aren't just about fire, he sometimes tells me to go up to the surface, and go to some building. Not only that, but if he starts to shout loud enough, I can see the shadow of a man in the corrner of the room, practically forcing me to leave the room to hit my head with my hand or pour water on my face without anyone knowing.

Whoever this guy is, and whatever he wants, it's changing me. Ever since he started demanding and yelling, my temper has gone through the roof, and I hardly laugh or smile anymore. Like, someone will do or say something utterly hilarious, everyone will be laughing, and I'm able to keep a staight face. Sometimes, I've had to fake a laugh to seem happy, but I mostly just forget. The others have tried to ask whats wrong but that just fuels my temper.

So long story short, my life is going down the toilet right now.

The worst part is, Raph puts up with all this. He keeps treating me good and I just act like it's nothing. I have even considered dumping him, but that will probably hurt him even more. I'm really trying to be good to him, but it's like my sympathy button has been destroyed.

This trama not only is affecting my social and mental state, but also my phisical state. I haven't taken a shower in days, I hardly comb my hair, I barely sleep, and I don't eat that much anymore. It's as though I don't care anymore.

I'm just glad I haven't killed myself, or someone else.

OoOoO

I was sitting with the guys and April watching TV. It was a normal day so far, barely anything from the strange man. Which is good for the others, and my sanity.

Just as I thought that I was doing good, I heard **him** , " _Do it, do it now._ _Kill Donnie_ _._ "

My eyes grew wide and my head slowly looked to Donnie's derection. Their was a shadow of a man by Donnie grinning a hudge evil grin and Donnie kept looking at the TV like there was nothing wrong. Then I had vision of me **strangling** Donnie and... I enjoyed it. His scream, the sound he made when he choked...

I screamed.

I threw my hands on the top of my head and screamed, "NO! I WON'T YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T! NO!"

In what seemed like seconds, everyone was huddled around asking me questions I couldn't even hear, and I saw Splinter run to see what was going on. I got up and stumbled backwards away from them as fast as I could.

"NO STAY AWAY! EVERYONE GET AWAY!" I screamed at them, tears falling down my checks, and fire practically oozing from my hands.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring back at me in fear and shock. My vision had started to shake and I started seeing eyes everywhere. I could see the shadow of the man right in front of me with narrowed eyes and an evil smile.

 _He's enjoying it. Every second of this torture he's getting some kind of kick out of it._ I thought while screaming at my relization.

I was so scared that I hadn't noticed that Splinter had creeped up to me.

"What is going on!? What are you looking at!?" he said with a comanding, yet caring voice.

"H-HE'S EVERYWHERE! GET H-HIM AWAY!" I shouted.

"Who!?"

"THE SH-SHADOW M-MAN!" I yelled looking up at Slpinter. The shadow man darted toward me, now angry at me mentioning him. He rose his hand up and knocked me out cold.

OoOoO

I opened my tired eyes and sat up slowly. I was in the dojo on a mat, with a few candles, and no one in sight. I could feel dried tears on my checks and my body was stiff as a brick of wood. I stretched my arms, got up on my feet, and started to walk out of the dojo.

When I got out everyone was talking to each other very quietly. I narrowed my eyes at them and of course, no bothered to relize I was right there. I walked towards them and I cleared my throat very loudly and I finally got their attention.

"Oh, you're awake." Leo said blankly.

I didn't say anything, I knew there was something that they were hiding, but of course, they didn't want to say anything to insane little Audrey. I crossed my arms, huffed and started to walk away.

"Do you have a head ache or...?" Donnie asked.

"No." I said, I stopped walking but I didn't turn to face them.

"Are you sure?" Donnie pressed.

I turned to them, "What do I look like to you? A mental patient?"

Everyone looked at the ground in shame.

"It's just that, you really scared us last night." Raph said.

"Yeah well, what else is new?" I snapped.

"Look, it's obvious that something is wrong, but we can't figure it out unless you tell us your side of the story." Donnie said.

I knew Donnie was right, but I had to hang onto the little trust that I still had.

"Yeah, sure. Just, later ok? I'm tired and I need to relax for a while, then we'll talk." I said.

Not the answer they wanted but they took it. So the rest of the day was just awkward with my metating and training, but the worst was to come. At dinner was when I had to tell them everything, and I can just imagine what the shadow man is going to think of that. Speaking of which, he hasn't bugged me all day, which scares me to death.

Then dinner came.

"Alright Audrey, we all have been waiting all day, talk to us." Leo said sternly.

I took a deep breath, and I let it all out. I told them about the whipering voices, and the shadow man. Why my attitude has been terrible, how I've tried to get it to stop, and I even told them about my vision of Donnie and how I started to feel when I saw it. All while I saw all the color from everyone's faces slowly fade.

"... I thought that metatation would help, and for a while, it did. Then it just got worse from there." I finished.

It was a few seconds before someone said anything, then Leo said, "All this was happening, and you never told us?"

"I-I..." I started, but couldn't finish, not when I had this big mocking lump in my throat.

"You what? You don't think we could've handled it?" Raph demanded.

"You don't trust us?" April's voice asked.

"You think we can't help you?" Donnie asked.

"Why don't you trust us anymore? We're your friends, dude!" Mikey's voice piped in.

All the voices seemed to mush together in one big question, ' **HOW COULD YOU NOT TRUST US!?'**

I couldn't handle all the noise so, I screamed on the top of my lungs, "BE QUIET!"

Everyone stopped their talking and looked at me.

I took a deep breath, "Look, I didn't tell you because I thought you put in some mental hospital, and..." I took another deep breath, and I could feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks, "I-I thought that y-you guys wouldn't trust m-me anymore. "

Everyone's gaze softened but no one said anything. Raph got up from where he was sitting and came over to me and grabbed my hand and he gave me a understanding look.

"Audrey, we're your friends, we are going to help you get through this." April said, killing the pp

"Whether you like it or not!" Casey added.

I couldn't help but smiling.

 _My friends, they still trust me, they still belive that I'm good and not crazy!_ I thought looking at everyone's happy faces. _I still can't belive that they still trust me, after everything I did to them, and Raph..._

I looked up at my boyfriend and he was wearing a smile on his face.

 _He still cares about me, and still is with me, by my side..._

OoOoO

Everyone had gone back to watching TV, talking happily as if it was another normal night. Raph was watching but still had his hand on mine. I let go of his hand and moved closer to him while wrapping his arm around me. He looked away from the TV and he looked at me. I gave him a big dorky grin and nuzzled his nose with mine, which he returned.

"Eww! Get a room you two!"Casey wined, making us pull away. Raph instantly got up and tackled Casey with a hudge grin on his face.

"Well, **I** think it's cute." April said, giving Casey a mad look after him and Raph were done fighting. Casey huffed as Raph got up and joined me again, putting his arm around me once again.

After all that happened, my friends were there for me, and for the first time in weeks, there was peace.

 **Ok, so I think I will try to post a new chapter every three days. I'm going to try and see if that works because I don't usually post long chapters. (At least, I don't think I do.) So, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Ryan

_Anger, that's what it was. Or maybe fear, or perhaps both. Whatever it was, it got me here. In this terriable spot that I am in._ I thought to myself, trying to process what had happened... but it's hard to focus through all these tears.

 _This morning, I had everything that I could want, but now, I have nothing. My friends have left me, and they had a good reason to. So, now I have no friends to fall back on. My boyfriend dumped me, like the trash that I am. So, now I have no one to comfort me._ I took a deep breath, I choose my path, and this is the result.

But, how could I go from that, to where I am now?

OoOoO

I was asleep, I knew that. This must be some weird pattern I'm going through of weird I-know-I'm-asleep-but-it-feels-so-real dreams.

I looked around, I was in a shack with only a chair, a small wooden table, and some paper on the floor. I looked outside threw a small window, and there was nothing but darkness.

That's when the door creeped open, exposing the darkness outside. The shadow of the man appeared at the door and slowly turned into an actually man. He was tall, thin, had scars all over his pale face, and was wearing a black suit.

" _Sorry if I startled you, my dear._ " he said with a smooth and cold sounding voice.

"Startled me!?" I yelled.

" _Relax, I am not here to fight._ " he said with no change of emotion.

"That what do you want!?" I asked.

" _I want to give you something._ "

"Give me something? What?" I demaned.

" _Freedom._ "

I froze, "What? I have freedom!"

" _Heh. You think the government will let you live here without keeping an eye on you? They might have destroyed all your files, but they still watch you._ "

"Watch me!? I don't need to be watched!"

" _Well, they will never belive you. But, if you come with me, I would trust you._ " he said.

"Why would I trust you? Plus, judging by the looks of a man like you, I would have to pay you back in return somehow." I said, keeping my guard up.

" _Yes there is payment, but not much._ "

"What is it?"

" _I want your trust, and your_ _ **full**_ _obediance._ "

"Like, do whatever you say, without any question?"

" _Yes, not hard really, then you can be free and do whatever want, like, see the world burn._ "

My eyes widened. I have liked the image of fire, and I don't have to play by the rules anymore...

"I... I don't know..." I started.

" _I promise, that what I demand will get easier for you to follow once time moves on._ " he said coldly.

I couldn't stop myself, I don't know what it is, I didn't hesitate this time. I just gave him an answer that I never regret more, "I'll do it."

A big and creepy smile crawled onto his face, " _I'm glad that you accepted, and I will see you later, my dear._ "

He gave me a quick bow and walked back into the darkness outside of the shed.

OoOoO

I opened my eyes and once my my blury eyes could see clearly again, I got up and stretched. If there was one thing I new, it's that was a dream, but it was real.

Once I got dressed, and I was starting to walk outside to see my friends, I stopped.

 _I don't really want to see them, I think I need a day to myself._ I thought while I was texting Raph telling him that I wasn't going to the lair. Before I could hit send, I stopped again.

 _ **No, I want you to go to the lair, my dear.**_

My eyes got wide and I turned around... nothing. He wasn't there.

 _Ok?_ I thought while I deleted my text to Raph. _I guess I'm going to see them anyway?_

 _ **Good, Audrey. I'm glad that following orders isn't going to be that hard for you. Well, for now at least.**_

I decided to ignore the last part of what he said.

 _I don't need to think about that yet._ Then I thought of something. _What's his name?_

 _ **Ryan, my name is Ryan.**_

 _Just Ryan?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Oh, ok._ Well, at least I know who is my "boss" now.

OoOoO

Other than to go to the lair, Ryan didn' tell me to do anything. He stayed quiet the whole day. Which is weird, but I'm not going to complain. Even when the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey tried to get me to talk about him, and what's been happening, Ryan has stayed quiet. But just because he only asked me to do one thing for him, doesn't mean he won't later. Either way, I had my gaurd up.

Not to long after I arrived at the lair, I had forgotten about Ryan and his future demands. So for the first time in weeks, I had a good day! I did good in training, and I actually had fun with the others!

 _I'm just glad that I didn't have to do a fake laugh anymore!_ I thought when I was just hanging with the guys (and April). It's weird, how the first time in weeks, I've been having fun, is after I agreed to help Ryan. Sure he creeped me out, but this might actually be a good thing!

Or so I thought...

 **Ok so, I owe you guys an apology. I told you that I wanted to post a new chapter every three days, and I was supposed to post this chapter on Friday and I'm posting this on Monday. But, on Friday I didn't have time to finish this chapter because I was spending the whole day with my grandparents. Also, I couldn't do it on Saturday and Sunday because I had a softball tournament.**

 **So, not only is this chapter late, but it ended to soon because I didn't want to be anymore late.**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry about not posting and the chapter itself but, I hope you'll forgive me and that you liked the chapter anyway.**


	5. I've changed

I don't know why he told me to do it. Ryan is a strange man with strange motives. The weirdest thing is that I did actually tried to do it.

I was sitting with the others watching TV when Ryan demanded, " _Since you didn't do it last time, kill Donnie."_

Instead of saying no or freaking out, I thought, _Why?_

" _So I know if you are loyal and will carry out orders, no matter the cause._ " Ryan said.

 _hmm. Makes sense._ I thought. So, without any hesitation what so ever, got up and grabbed Donnie's neck.

With in seconds Donnie was struggling and choking while the others were yelling and trying to get me off of him. Once they finaly pulled Donnie from my firm grasp, and all looked at me with complete anger.

"WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON!?" Leo screamed at me.

"I'm not high or insane." I said calmly without any emotion on my face.

"LIKE THAT MAKES IT ANY BETTER!" Raph yelled.

"I never said it did, and I was just telling the truth."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Leo demanded.

"I did it because _he_ told me to."

"Who? Donnie?" Mikey asked, clearly confused.

I shook my head, "Who he is, is not important to you."

"IT DOES IF IT NEARLY KILLS DONNIE!" April screamed.

"I was doing only what he told me to do."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Leo yelled.

"I can and I will, I made a deal with him."

"Fine." Leo said coldly, "Then leave us, you have no reason to stay."

"Alright." I said.

With that, everyone turned from me and started to walk to the dojo to imform Master Splinter, everyone but Raph.

He looked me straight in the eyes and he said, "Whatever relationship we had, is gone and done."

I looked at him blankly, "Goodbye, Raphael."

Without saying another word, I turned from him and left with no regrets.

OoOoO

I stood on the rooftop of some building, looking out at the city. Once I had left my friends Ryan had told me to go to the building that I was standing on, and wait.

 _So, this is how I got here._ I thought, _No friends and no where to be._ But, for some strange reason, I was not saddened that less than an hour ago, I lost everything that I loved. It was as if I didn't care about them, and I was ok with that.

" _Hello, my dear._ " Ryan said, " _You have made me proud._ "

I turned to him, "Thank you, Ryan."

" _Of course, you didn't actually do the task, but the fact that you tried to do it without any hesitation and even going against your friends, makes me proud, Audrey._ "

I just nodded.

" _You'll see, following my orders have there perks._ " he said.

OoOoO

It had been two weeks since I had left the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey. A lot had changed about me since then, espiecally in apperance.

My light brown hair had grew longer than it had in at least a year, with it in a tight braid that reached down to my butt. My skin had turned extreamly pale and my eye color had turned gray. My voice changed into a cold emotionless and low pitched tone. I also changed what I wear. I have a black tank top on with black pants that hugged my hips and legs. A big red belt, boots that reach right up to my knees, and black biker gloves. I also have black eye shadow, thick mascara, dark red lip stick that matches my red belt, and my nails grew sharp and were painted black.

Ryan had let me live in his private penthouse on the other side of New York City. Ryan had not told me to do something for a while but this morning he finally did.

" _Good morning, my dear._ " Ryan said, " _I need you to do something for me after you are done eating your breakfest._ "

" _What do you need me to do?_ " I asked.

" _I need you to hunt down your old friends._ " he said.

I looked up at him, " _Why do you need me to do that?_ " I asked.

" _They are a big threat to our next move, and the longer they are alive, the more they are able to try to get you back on their side._ "

I nodded.

I used to think that I would never hurt my friends or betray them. But here I am at breakfest, planning to destroy them.

 **I decided that since I was late with my other chapter that I posted today, I would quickly write you guys a little chapter to pay you back. Even though not a lot happened, it sets up what is going to happen in the nest few chapters. I hoped you like it!**


	6. A battle mostly fought in my mind

I decided to take them out one by one. Mainly, because it is the easiet way to get rid of them that I could think of without having to take them all at once. I may be trying to shamelessly "get rid" of them, but I am not stupid. No one with half a brain would try to take them all on at once. I am just glad that they have no idea where I live just in case they get suspicious, especially Donnie.

My plan for today is to wait until their usual time that they go out on patrol and distract one of them, and murder them. So now that I figured out how I am going to attack I just have to wait until night.

OoOoO

The wind blew my long braided hair as I stood on top of a tall building. I had been waiting for my "friends" for about an hour. I did not want to come home and disapoint Ryan by saying I did not even spot them.

That is when I saw four figures jumping across building to building swiftly and quietly. I smiled and ran quietly to them. In about a few minutes, I was right behind them, and as far as I knew, they had no idea that I was there. They stopped running and started talking about whatever. I grabbed the ball that I had brought for my distraction. I threw the ball in between two buildings and hit a trash can causing a lot of noise. The turtles looked towards where I threw the ball.

"What was that?" Leo asked, turning to Donnie.

"Hmm, I'm not sure... Mikey, go see what it is." Donnie comanded.

"What!? Why do I have to do it!? Make Raph!" MIkey wined.

"I'm the leader, and I say that Mikey goes." Leo comanded.

Mikey huffed, "Fine!"

He slowly ran over to the ally to where the ball landed, and the others went back to talking about whatever.

Once Mikey got down on the ground of ally, he looked around nervously, "H-hello?"

A wicked smile came across my face and I flipped down onto the ground. Mikey quickly turned to face me and gasped.

" _Do you reconize me?_ " I asked, tilting my head to the side with a big smile still on my face.

Mikey's eyes widend, "A-Audrey...!"

" _So you do remember me._ " I cooed.

Before he could say anything else I ran towards him and kneed him in the stomach. he grabbed his stomach in pain. I threw a small fire ball at him which he barely dodged, yet I still heavily burnt his right arm.

"Audrey stop! I don't to hurt you!" Mikey screamed, tears running down his face.

I hesitated, but punched him in the face, causing him to scream.

" _Do not scream!_ " I comanded, while scratching his burnt arm with my sharp nails, and of course, he screamed again.

"Mikey! Are you ok!? Mikey!" I heard three voices yell as they got closer and closer to where Mikey and I were.

I huffed and faced Mikey, " _Consider yourself lucky, next time you will not be so fourtunate._ "

I quickly escaped on top of a building right before the other three got to their suffering brother. I watched from a rooftop, Raph, Leo, and Donnie's face turned from worried to pure terror.

"Mikey! What happened to you!?" Leo screamed as he raced to his brother.

"It... it w-was..." Mikey paused, fighting the tears, "A-Audrey..."

"What...?" Raph thought out loud.

"Why on Earth would Audrey do this!?" Leo asked.

"Probably the same reason she tried to choke me...!" Donnie said, rubbing his neck.

"That man that she mentioned might have ordered this." Raph said.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, a feeling that I have not had in a while, guilt. Before I could reason myself out of it, I jumped down from the building, and landed perfectly on my feet. The Mikey looked at me with complete terror, the others complete anger, and a little shock from my apperance.

"What are you doing here!?" Leo yelled.

" _To warn you._ " I said. The guys hesitated at the sound of my voice.

"About what, that!?" Raph yelled, pointing to Mikey.

" _Yes, kind of. Look 'the man' told me to hunt you guys down..._ " I paused, " _I am telling you guys this because you are my first true friends, but do not expect me to be very generous in the future._ " I said coldly.

"Why are you telling us when you want to kill us!?" Raph questioned.

I looked at his mad green eyes and said nothing. I just quickly left through the fire escape. I kept going from building, mad that I had not even came close to completing my mission. Once I got to the building where I spotted the turtles, I finally took a break.

"Tired?" a voice said.

I quickly turned around to see Raphael crossing his arms and his eyes where narrowed.

" _What do you want!?_ " I snapped.

"I want to know why your mission is to kill us when you let Mikey go and warned us about your instructions." he said.

I looked at him blankly, " _Hmph, maybe because I owe you? I do not know."_

His gaze softened only a little, "You've changed."

" _Yeah? What is to you?_ " I snapped.

Dispite obviously not liking my answer, his gaze did not change, "Bambi, you may have done some terrible things, but even though I don't want to admit it, I still really care about you."

Instead of returning his kind words, my eyes narrowed more, " _Do not call me that._ "

"Call you what?"

" _Bambi. My name is Audrey._ " I said.

Raph just nodded, tears were now forming in his green eyes, "What did he do to you? Why do you unquestionly follow him? Did we mean nothing to you?"

" _He gave me deal, my help, for my freedom. Even though they got rid of my original files, they probably still keep an eye on me. With him, I am free to do whatever I want._ " I paused, " _... and of course you guys meant something to me. But those emotions have been blocked, and they are unecessary for my purpose._ "

"So this man offers you freedom, even though you have to do whatever he wants!?"

" _He said that once we got to his main goal, I will be able to do anything._ "

"But, don't you miss us?" Raph asked as I turned to leave.

" _Of course I do._ " I said, feeling the tears form in my eyes, " _But I will get over it._ "

I quickly left a teary eyed Raph wondering if I will ever got over what he had told me.

OoOoO

I barely slept last night. Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie's words rang through my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Could they be right? Could I be in over my head in this?

 _No._ I thought. _I will not let them break me. Ryan offered me freedom and has not turned his back on me yet. I will not betray him because of what my friends say, it is my choice._

No matter how much I tell myself that, I cannot help but think that what I am doing is wrong. It makes sense, Ryan's motives are strange and unknown, yet I follow him blindly. It is terrible, how many doubts I am having about a man who has taken me in and has not questioned me at all.

I just need to relax and take a break. I have all day to relax, until I have to go out and hunt my former friends down. One thing is for sure though, I do not know why I warned them about my friends. Maybe, I just wish that they would join me with Ryan, but now that I harmed Mikey, there is no way. I know those guys, I know their protective brotherly instict. Plus, they probably never want to see me again.

But then there is Raph.

He followed me, he did not give up, he tried to talk, but my stubbern mind and pride would not do it. Even though I almost destroyed his brother, even though I just kept turning my back, he still tried, and he probably still would have if I had not left. Not only that, but I amost made him cry, I have never seen him cry. If he was that close to crying, then it is obvious that even though he might not admit it to his brothers, he still cares about me. After everything that happened between us, he still cares, and the biggest problem with that is, so do I.

OoOoO

I jumped for roof to roof, looking around me, searching for the turtles, and maybe even Casey and April. I stopped at the edge of one building, trying to catch my breath. It was too quiet.

I narrowed my eyes, turned around and saw Raph standing there, with his sais in his hands.

" _Who do you think I am? Your Karai?_ " I asked rudely.

Raph chuckled, "Not even Karai would do the things you are doing." I raised my eyebrow, "I mean, she would 'try' to kill us, but we all know that she likes Leo too much to do that."

" _What are you doing? Trying to tell me I am better than this? That I do not need to follow the man?_ " I asked sarcastically.

Raph laughed, "You say that like it is a bad thing."

Without warning, I ran toward him, thowing a fist at his face, and Raph barely avoided. That was when our fight had started. It was indeed, much like a fight between Leo and Karai. It was a fight, but we were talking (more like flirting) the whole time. It was weird, but it was also the most fun I have had in a long time. After a while, we took a break because we were out of breath.

"I think that you don't want to kill us." Raph said, panting

" _Oh really? Why do you think that?_ " I questioned.

"If you really wanted to kill me then you would have done it by now." he said.

" _Hmm, I think it is because I am actually having fun. Plus, I needed a break, last night left me tired, I did not go home until much later._ " I lied.

"Speaking of home, your mother has been freaking out, she's called the police about five times wondering where the heck you are." he paused, "Where do you even live anymore?"

" _I do not care if my 'mom' misses me._ " I lied, " _And I do not need to tell you where I live._ "

Raph huffed.

" _Well, it is getting late, I will see you later._ " I said.

I turned to leave but Raph grabbed my hand and I slowly turned around. Raph gave me a smile and I just looked at him blankly. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I turned bright red, and froze completly. Even though I would not want to admit it, I missed it when he kissed me, but that was not me anymore.

I pushed him away from me and yelled, " _Who do you think I am? You broke up with me! We are done!_ "

Raph was in shock, "I-I... B-Bambi...!"

I slapped him across the face, " _I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS AUDREY!_ "

I quickly ran away from him, fire burning from my hands. Once I got far enough away from him, I stopped and fell to the ground and buired my face in my hands. no matter how mad I was, I was just trying to get the bright red blush off of my face. No matter how much I missed him, I was done, I needed to move on.

OoOoO

 **Look! I got a chapter out on time! So, with my three day post rule, I should post something on Sunday, but I'm having a sleepover tomorrow and I might not type at all on Saturday, but I'm going to really try. I'm sorry I'm not really following my own system. I'm thinking of a new one because this one hasn't really worked out and if I do come up with a new one.**

 **Thanks to you all for reading!**


	7. I'm so sorry guys!

**OK, I'm getting rid of my post-every-three-days rule because I've only kept it once or twice. I'm thinking of every week and I know that's not a lot, but I'm going to be very busy this summer.**

 **I'm also thinking of doing a Be more chill fan fiction at the same time as this one because I don't want to post one thing for one audience all the time.**

 **For those of you who don't know, Be more chill is a book, musical, and play. (Musicals are NOT the same as plays.) It's about a kid who takes this pill that's supposed to make him "be more chill," and no it's not like drugs. The musical is the one I'll base the fan faiction on, but the Squip is going to be more like Book Squip. (At least, I think so, I'm sure because I haven't read the book yet.) I would really recommend listening to the musical (I'm seriously listening to it now as I type), and read the book and play and tell me what you think!**

 **Anyway, I'm really sorry about not being consistant.**


	8. Get him out of my head

I did not have to wait for the guys. I was jumping around from building from builing to building, and I spotted Leo from a distance. He turned, saw me, and ran to where I was standing. When he got to me, he glared angerly at me for a good 10 seconds.

" _Are you going to attack or just stand there?_ " I asked.

He just narrowed his eyes at me, "What benefit do you get from all this, from hunting us down!?"

" _My benefit, I will get in time._ " I said blankly.

"So, you put me and my brothers in danger, following a man that you barely know, and you act like it's no big deal!?" he yelled.

I just glared at him.

 _Gosh, I hate that he is right,_ I thought.

I ran at him and threw a fist at him which he avoided. I kicked my leg at his, causing him to fall on his back. I grabbed a blade that I kept in my pocket and pointed it at him.

He looked up at me, "Do it, go on and kill me."

I looked at him and... I cannot do it. Tears started to fill my eyes, _How could I even think of doing this!?_

Leo's glare turned soft, "Please Audrey, please don't do this."

" _DO IT! DO IT NOW! DO NOT DISOBEY ME!_ " I heard Ryan's call in anger.

I screamed, dropped the blade, and covered my head with my hands, " _NO! I WILL NOT! I AM NOT WITH YOU ANYMORE! THE DEAL IS OFF!_ "

" _THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK, LITTLE GIRL!_ " Ryan's voice rang through my brain and I could not think straight.

My head was pounding, and then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything turned black.

OoOoO

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She was in painn or something."

"So what!? You decide to bring her home!?"

"Even though she tried to hurt us, she still cares. When she had me, she went against the man and went biserk."

Many voices rang through my head as I woke up in the main area of the lair.

"Shhhh! Guys she's waking up!" I heard April's voice say.

I opened my eyes to find the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey's eyes all on me. I sat up, and pushed away from them.

" _Why did you bring me here!?_ " I demanded.

"See?" Casey said, turning to Leo.

"You betrayed the man and went crazey." Leo said.

I sighed, " _Ryan. His name is Ryan and he has a link to my brain so you need to get me out of here._ "

"But dude, we just-"

" _NOW!_ " I yelled, cutting Mikey off.

Everyone looked at me, worried or scared. I sighed and tried to calm myself down.

"Do you know if he's a mutant or not?" Donnie asked.

" _No, all know is that he needs to be taken care of."_ I said, standing up.

"Great, lets go." Raoh said.

" _No._ " I said sternly, " _I brought this thing to you guys, I need to take care of it."_

"Nice try, but we're coming." Leo said.

I huffed and signaled them to follow me, and they actually followed.

OoOoO

"We've looked everywhere! Can't we take a break?" Casey wined, "I mean, we already checked where you live!"

" _No, we need to deal with this now._ " I said.

"Audrey's right, we need to hunt Ryan down as soon as possible." Leo stated very matter-of-fact like.

" _Wow! You really have earned their trust, haven't you?_ " I heard Ryan's voice ask.

I looked behind me and there he was, towering over us smiling evily. I threw a fire ball at him but he disapeared and repeared in the opposite direction.

" _You idiot thinking you can beat me!_ " He mocked.

The others started to attack but he just kept teleporting. Everyone stopped in need of air, and I looked at Ryan who was too busy laughing to notice what we were doing. I threw a fireball at him and he only relized what was happening too late.

" _Oh sh-_ " He could not finish what he was going to say, the fire consumed him .

Suddenly I heard his scream in my head.

I screamed, it hurt so bad. I knew my conection with him was breaking. I fell to the ground holding my head in my hands. Everyone was freaking out, not knowing what to do. My sharp nails, skin and hair color, eveything turned back to normal in a matter of seconds.

Then Ryan's screams stopped along with the lumping in my head. I slowly stood up and everyone huddled around me.

"You did it! He's gone, and you're back to normal!" Raph said happily.

I laughed and everyone's words all melted together as we slowly started walking back to the sewers. I looked at Raph and smiled, and he smiled back. We grabbed each others' hand and started to walk with the others and celebrate.

Everything was going to be ok.

OoOoO

 **Another fan fiction done! Hurray! Please tell me if you liked it or not, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
